Queen Mab
Queen Mab is a demon in the series. History Mab, also known as Medb or Meive, is the queen of Connacht. Famous for her capricious nature and her many lovers, she wages many wars for the sake of her continued glory. The Cattle Raid of Cooley makes her cross paths with her archenemy Cu Chulainn, who shamed her numerous times by slaying her pets, warriors and handmaidens. Queen Mab is immortalized in "Romeo And Juliet" in Mercutio's legendary monologue (Act I, Scene 4), which is often called the "Queen Mab Speech," which includes: And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues... Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race as '''Mab' (マブ) and Mabel (マベル) *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona 5: Magician Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Queen Mab can be obtained through evolving High Pixie. Even though Queen Mab can be created via secondary evolution from Pixie, unlike Kurama or Wu Kong, she can be encountered in normal battle and can be persuaded to join the Demi-fiend's team. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Queen Mab can only be acquired through fusion. She appears as a boss in the neutral path of the Foreign Country in the Woods quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Queen Mab can be found in the Infernal Tokyo version of Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Diarahan and Makarakarn skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Queen Mab can be found in the Firmament areas of the Sky Tower. She can teach Nanashi the Diarahan, Sexy Dance, Amrita and Mazandyne skills through her Demon Whisper. Queen Mab benefits from learning Force, ailment and healing skills. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Queen Mab is the sixth Persona of the Magician Arcana and can be found in Niijima's Palace and the Sherriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Midnight Queen." She is the first Persona to learn Makara Break and the first usable Persona to learn Agidyne. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Queen Mab will yield the Masquerade Ribbon whip for Ann Takamaki, which has 172 ATK, 88 ACC and adds the +Dizzy (low) effect to Ann's attacks. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Evolved= |-| Recruited= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' As Mabel As Mab ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona Q2 Personas